The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to meter technology, and more particularly, to repeater pass-through messaging in a radio frequency (RF) advanced metering infrastructure (AMI) network.
As utility meters have evolved from simple devices to track consumption of a utility service at a given location, to so-called “smart meters,” wireless mesh networks have been used to enable two-way intelligent networked communications with smart meters. For example, a radio frequency (RF) advanced metering infrastructure (AMI) network can be used to transmit data between the utility meters and a host system, e.g., a utility company.
In known systems, when transmitting data over an RF AMI network, multiple nodes can often receive messages not intended for them. Typically a radio transceiver will process a received message by sending the message to the host processor using an interrupt signal and a serial connection. This process can be resource and time consuming especially if the message is not intended for the node.